


Did You Mean It

by Raynefall



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: B-Team bonding!!!!, Blood, It's kinda angsty but the ending is pretty happy I guess, Violence, abuse mention, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9883310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynefall/pseuds/Raynefall
Summary: All it took was one hit. One hit that was a little too hard, a little to underserving, a little too... angry. And Donnie decides he isn’t going to take it anymore.  (Takes place a few hours after "Tokka VS. The World", but you can read without watching!)





	

“Raph.” 

I gave the door a quick tap before entering, not even bothering to wait for a reply.

“Wow. Great job knocking there, Donnie.” He didn’t look up from where he was laying in his bed, a comic book held up to his face, obscuring his features. 

I didn’t answer.

With a sigh, he realized this would be going nowhere if he didn’t set his comic down. It landed with a flitting of paper next to the gear on his night stand. “This had better be important Don, or else I’ll shove my sais right up your nerdy-”

“Save it, Raphael.” I left the door cracked as I took a step in. My own voice surprised me, cold and angry compared to the other’s hot-headed tone.

He looked surprised for a moment, but it was gone as he let his familiar rage began to seep in. “Really? Or what? You’re gonna use my full name to scare me?” 

I took in a deep, shuddering breath, standing up as straight as I possibly could. With him laying down, I positively towered over him. “Stop. This is serious. We need to talk.”

He grunted, shoving himself up into a sitting position. “Oh yeah? Please, enlighten me.”

“It’s about Mikey.”

This seemed to get his interest. “Really? What’d he do this time?” He punched his fists together. “Need me to beat ‘im up?” He gave a small grin, flashing his teeth.

This time I couldn’t help it. I let out a draw-out hiss, making even Raph jump at the sudden anger. “No! That’s exactly what I came here to talk about!” I let it sink in a moment, taking in the hot-head’s startled expression before continuing, slightly calmer. “What was that earlier? In the elevator?”

“I… I don’t know what you’re talking about.” he narrowed his eyes, growling. 

“Yes, you do.” I took another step forward as he stood up. I was a good head taller than him, but we both knew who would win if a real fight broke out. “That was fucked up, Raph. I know we pick on him sometimes- we all do- but that was over the line.”

“Well, I think you’re over the line!” Raph clenched his fists, taking a few angry steps closer to the door to jab his finger into my chest.

I swatted it out of the way, eyes narrowing. “Do you know what happened earlier?”

“What?” He spat out, sounding angry, but still curious. Trying not to show it.

“Mikey came into the lab.”

“Oh, boo-hoo. What’d you do, kick him out?”

“He was crying, Raph.” My voice, which had been an angry hiss of a whisper, began rising in volume. “Do you know what he fucking said to me? Do you?” It was my turn to jab my finger into Raph’s chest, hard enough to make him stumble back. “He had a giant purple bruise on his face, and he was crying because it hurt, and-” I let out a dry bark of laughter. “Get this- do you know why he came to me?” By now my voice was loud, not quite yelling, but it would begin attracting attention if I didn’t quiet down. “He came to me because he didn’t have anyone else to go to. He was ashamed of talking to Leo. He didn’t want Sensei to get any of us into trouble. But most of all, he was scared of you.” The last word came in a drawn-out his, where I leaned down the get right in Raph’s face.

The whole time, he’d only been watching with a slightly panicked expression beneath his facade of anger. But now it was there truly unbridled rage. “He had it coming to him!” he shouted, shoving me back against the door. It swung open, revealing the living room behind me. We were on the border now, with me standing outside and him in his room. 

“For what!?” I screamed, shoving back- perhaps a little harder than I meant to.

But not harder than I wanted too. 

“He was being Mikey!” Raph growled, reaching for his sais instinctively before realizing they were laid down on his bedside table.

“Oh, and so it’s illegal now to be yourself? How many times have you yelled and screamed at us, threatened us, quit the team!? He was doing no harm! He wasn’t even annoying to me, and everything Mikey does is annoying to me!”

“Oh, look! You admit it too!”

“But at least I didn’t beat him!” I screamed those last words into Raphael’s face, a drop of spit landing on his cheek.

And that was too much. With a roar of frustration, Raphael’s fist connected with my face and sent me flying backwards. My carapace ground against the concrete with a harsh noise as I skid away from him.

I could hear his labored breathing from where I lay, irregular and choked. Slowly sitting up, I carefully reached up to touch my tender snout, pulling away when I felt it; hot and thick.

Blood.

I didn’t look up at him. I could feel his gaze burning into me when I heard him speak. “Oh God, Donnie, I’m so sorry-” My third eyelids slid shut, cutting him off with a glance.

I could only imagine what I looked like. Sitting up slowly, eyes blank and cold, blood dripping down my nose and onto my lips, smeared against my hands.   
“I’m not.” I responded before lunging forward, lighting speed allowing me to connect my fists to his plastron, sending him into the wall with a sharp crack. Or perhaps he simply hadn’t seen it coming.

“I didn’t mean it, Donnie!” Raph shoved me away, but didn’t end the fight. He hissed, feet sweeping under me in an attempt to knock me off balance. 

“Oh?” I sneered. “Did you mean it when you teased me all those times about April? When you were constantly using your little ‘B-team’ as a punching bag?” I jumped over his sweep swiftly, using the momentum to attempt a sideways kick to his head. 

He blocked it with his forearm, though it still staggered him. He ducked, feigning to the left before darting to my right, attempting to grab ahold of me from the side and pin me down. 

I snatched his arm, twisting it enough to where he hesitated, in which I planted a firm knee to his stomach. “Did you mean it when you mocked me and my inventions that have saved you asses countless times? When we only try to cheer you up, only to have you shove it back in our faces!?”

Raph doubled over, but used his ducked position to shoot forward, tipping me off balance. He caught ahold of my leg as I stumbled, pulling it out from under me. My skull made a painful noise as it hit the cold cement floor and he leaped on top of me in a blind rage. I used my knee to tip him, quickly flipping over so I was on top.“Did you mean it when you nearly got us all killed because of your tantrums? When I got kidnapped and almost dissected because you were fed up with Leo’s bullshit?” 

He reached up to grab me by the head and I hissed, teeth connecting with flesh as I bit down. A scream tore free from his throat as his other hand formed a fist, slamming into the side of my face, neck cracking as it snapped to the side. He carried with the momentum to flip us so he was once again on top. He reached a hand back, clenching his fists, not even hesitating before bringing it down with a crunch into my mouth. I could taste blood; I guessed the noise was my teeth tearing through my lip. 

I brought my arms up to shield myself from the onslaught, his hard fists slamming against my limbs, and I knew they would be black and blue later. He was relentless, practically foaming at the mouth as blow after blow struck my battered sheild. As soon there was a slight pause in the pummeling I opened my arms just enough to look him in the eyes, bright green meeting blank, dead white.

“Did you mean it when you did this to Mikey earlier?” I spit out, blood dribbling down my chin.

His hand, which had been poised for another blow, hesitated. His bloody fist trembled as he lowered it, looking at it in shock as if it wasn’t his own. I felt the muscles in his legs tighten as he prepared to leap off of me, eyes darting between his hand and my face. He looked like he was choking on words that wouldn’t quite come out. 

“Donnie, I-” He had no time to continue before there was a quick blur of bright green and orange and he was thrown off off me. I sat up quickly, a wave of nausea rolling through me at the sudden movement, but just in time to see Michelangelo standing over me protectively.

This was not the normal, cheerful, silly Mikey that the brothers picked on.

This Mikey was focused. But more importantly, this Mikey was pissed.

I heard Raph hit the ground somewhere further away, a grunt and a crack as his shell connected with something hard. Nothing too serious, I imagined, but it would hurt later. I grunted as I attempted to sit up. 

Michelangelo look down at me, gaze immediately softening and returning to his usual baby blues as he kneeled down beside me. “Dude, what the hell were you thinking?” He chastised, helping me sit up slowly.

I felt tears gathering in the corners of my eyes as my own extra eyelids slid away, rusty red gaze glancing over his face. I reached own with a shaky hand, touching the dark purple bruise on his cheek lightly. “I’m sorry.” 

Mikey frowned. “No, this is all my fault… I… I shouldn’t have been messing around in the elevator… I shouldn’t have came to you earlier, I-”

A loud crack split through the room and everyone’s heads turned to see Master Splinter and Leonardo standing in the doorway of the dojo, one looking terribly furious, and the other completely shocked. His staff was held of in front of him, having just been slammed against the ground to make his dramatic appearance. “What is going in here?”

I took a deep, shuddering breath, rising shakily to my feet. Mikey gripped my arm tightly, almost painfully, as if scared to let me go. I opened my mouth, wincing as more blood dribbled from my broken lip.

“I did it, Sensei.” I turned to see Raph standing behind me. His eyes were cast upon the ground in shame, flinching slightly when Mikey hissed softly at him from beside me. He looked up, meeting my eyes for a split second before focusing on Splinter. “It was my fault.”

The rat glanced around at each of us, red eyes perching into me, before giving a sharp nod. “Raphael, come with me. Leonardo and Michelangelo, take Donatello to the infirmary.” He narrowed his eyes. “I wish to here a complete story form both sides once all my sons are patched up properly.” With that, he turned briskly and walked back into the dojo, tailtip twitching.

Raph’s bright green gaze burned into me as he looked over his shoulder, and I looked right back. I wanted him to remember. I wanted him to remember my face, my own piercing glare, pouring as much hurt, anger, and betrayal I could into it.

I gave a slow blink. This was over. I had done my duty; hopefully he learned his lesson.

But he had not left this unscathed, either. He would be feeling the effects later, when the bruises showed up and his knuckles scabbed over. He turned away first, one hand reaching up to grab his arm protectively as he followed Splinter. I gave one last glance at his retreating form before turning to Leo, who had grabbed my other arm in support. 

“What was all that, Donnie?” He hissed quietly. 

I chuckle. Hot, salty tears burned the broken skin on my face. Mikey gripped me a bit harder. “Sometimes, you need to stick up for your family.” I coughed, my throat raw from the yelling and hissing. I shot a look up into Leo’s eyes. “Maybe you could learn a thing or two about that.” 

I pulled away from him abruptly, not bothering to watch his startled reaction as Mikey led me onwards. “I’m sorry,” I whispered again, just loud enough for the orange masked turtle to hear.

“Me too.” He whispered back, adjusting his grip so I leaned more comfortably against him. I closed my eyes. 

“I really care about you.”

“I can tell.”

A pause.

“…I love you too, bro.”

I smiled.


End file.
